Terry O'Quinn
| Luogo=Newberry, Michigan, USA | Personaggio=Locke | Sito= | imdb=0642368 }} Terry O'Quinn (vero nome Terrance Quinn) è un attore statunitense, interprete di John Locke in Lost. Biografia Nato a Newberry, (Michigan, USA) 15 luglio 1952, da una famiglia di origini irlandesi, durante la scuola l'attore studia canto e suona chitarra e batteria. Si laurea all'Università di Iowa City, nell'Iowa. Lavora saltuariamente anche come guardia del corpo, solo successivamente approda nel mondo della tv. F.D.R.: The Last Year, è il suo primo lavoro televisivo, nel 1980. Seguirà una lunga carriera in film-tv e telefilm. Aggiunge una O' al proprio cognome, per differenziarsi da un altro attore di nome Terry Quinn. Sempre nel 1980 inizia la sua carriera cinematografica, con il film I cancelli del cielo (Heaven's Gate) di Michael Cimino, universalmente riconosciuto come uno dei più grandi insuccessi di Hollywood. Ma non nuocerà alla sua carriera: nonostante i ruoli da protagonista siano molto scarsi, O'Quinn può vantare diverse decine di partecipazioni a vari film. Filmografia * 1980 - I cancelli del cielo (Heaven's Gate) - Cap. Minardi * 1983 - Senza traccia (Without a Trace) - Padre * 1983 - Il ribelle (All the Right Moves) - Freeman Smith * 1984 - Le stagioni del cuore (Places in the Heart) - Buddy Kelsey * 1984 - Fuga d'inverno (Mrs. Soffel) - Detective Buck McGovern * 1985 - Unico indizio la luna piena (Silver Bullet) - Sceriffo Joe Haller * 1985 - Mischief (Mischief) - Claude Harbrough * 1986 - SpaceCamp - Gravità zero (SpaceCamp) - Direttore di lancio * 1987 - Il patrigno (The Stepfather) - Jerry Blake * 1987 - La vedova nera (Black Widow) - Bruce * 1988 - Chi c'è in fondo a quella scala... (Pin...) - Dott. Linden * 1988 - Young guns - Giovani pistole (Young Guns) - Alex McSween * 1989 - Furia cieca (Blind Fury) - Frank Devereaux * 1989 - Il patrigno II (Stepfather II') - Il patrigno * 1990 - Giuramento di sangue (Prisoners of the Sun) - Magg. Beckett * 1990 - Ritorno dal passato (The Forgotten One) - Bob Anderson * 1991 - Le avventure di Rocketeer (The Rocketeer) - Howard Hughes * 1991 - Spie contro (Company Business) - Col. Pierce Grissom * 1992 - Vincere insieme (The Cutting Edge) - Jack Moseley * 1992 - My Samurai (My Samurai) - James McCrea * 1993 - Tombstone (Tombstone) - Sindaco John Clum * 1996 - Schegge di paura (Primal Fear) - Bud Yancy * 1996 - L'agguato - Ghosts from the past (Ghosts of Mississippi') - Giudice Hilburn * 1998 - X-Files - Il film (The X Files) - Darius Michaud * 2001 - Gli ultimi fuorilegge (American Outlaws) - Rollin H. Parker Film Tv * 1985 - Una gelata precoce (An Early Frost) - Dott. Redding * 1987 - Morire per amore (When the Time Comes) - Wes Travis * 1989 - La vera storia di Oliver North (Guts and Glory: The Rise and Fall of Oliver North) - Aaron Sykes * 1991 - Un difficile addio (The Last to Go) - Daniel * 1991 - Il giustiziere (Shoot First: A Cop's Vengeance) - Serg. Nicholas * 1993 - Visioni dal delitto (Visions of Murder) - Amm. Truman Hager * 1994 - In viaggio col nemico (Don't Talk to Strangers) - Bonner * 1994 - La mia rivale (A Friend to Die For) - Ed Saxe * 1997 - Innocenti evasioni (On the Edge of Innocence) * 2001 - WW3 - La terza guerra mondiale (WW3) Telefilm Ruoli Fissi * 1995 - Progetto Eden (Earth 2) - Reilly * 1996 - Millennium (Millennium) - Peter Watts * 2002 - Alias (Alias) - Assistente direttore Kendall * 2003 - West Wing - Tutti gli uomini del Presidente (West Wing) - Generale Nicholas Alexander * 2004 - Lost (Lost) - John Locke * 2011 - Hawaii Five-O (seconda stagione) - tenente dei Navy Seal Apparizioni * 1982 - Il brivido dell'imprevisto (Tales of the Unexpected) - poliziotto * 1984 - Miami Vice (Miami Vice) - Richard Cain * 1985 - Ai confini della realtà (The Twilight Zone) - Dottor Cut * 1985 - Mai dire sì (Remington Steele) - Chuck McBride * 1987 - Moonlighting (Moonlighting) - Bryant Wilbourne * 1990 - Jake & Jason detectives (Jake and the Fatman) - Vincent Novak * 1992 - Avvocati a Los Angeles (L.A. Law) - Nick Moats * 1994 - Star Trek - The Next Generation (Star Trek: The Next Generation) - Ammiraglio Eric Pressman * 1994 - Tales from the Crypt (Tales from the Crypt) - Ispettore Zeller * 1994 - Matlock (Matlock) - Malcolm Engle * 1995 - John Grisham - Il cliente (The Client) - Bert Halliwell * 1995 - Homicide (Homicide, Life on the Street) - Bailey Lafeld * 1995 - X-Files (The X Files) - Brian Tillman * 1996 - Un detective in corsia (Diagnosis Murder) - Dottor Ronald Trent * 1995 - JAG - Avvocati in divisa (JAG) - Ammiraglio Thomas Boone * 2001 - Roswell (Roswell) - Carl * 2004 - Law & Order - Criminal Intent (Law & Order: Criminal Intent) - Gordon Buchanan * 2004 - Navy NCIS (Navy NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service) - Colonnello Will Ryan